


geloso

by dieaway1989



Category: KinKi Kids
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:02:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23039785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dieaway1989/pseuds/dieaway1989
Kudos: 1





	geloso

警告⚠️：全篇OOC，不用上升正主，與堂本光一視角對立的一篇。

堂本剛在準備殺害堂本光一的前三天把所有的行李整理好，自行開車送到那個人煙罕見的山中別墅。

早在三個月前開始計劃，開始在朋友面前表現出患得患失的樣子，趁著堂本光一最忙碌的時候，在親友面前開始表演。

堂本光一什麼都不知情的狀況下，堂本剛對著他依舊溫柔體貼，該撒嬌時撒嬌，該有自己生活的時候乖巧的作著自己的事情。

堂本光一想著等案子過去後，帶著堂本剛一同出去遊玩。本來要和堂本剛一同回去的計劃，變成了去到一個山中湖別墅的行程。

堂本剛在堂本光一進入臥室擁抱親吻他的時候，用釣魚線勒死了堂本光一。那個人到死都不敢相信，他會死在自己喜愛的人手上。

厭倦了其他人覬覦堂本光一，也厭倦了家人對自己的關心，沒有跟堂本光一說自己已經辭去工作室堂本剛抱著已經失去氣息的堂本光一腦子內沒有任何想法。

脫去堂本光一的衣服，想著老師曾在課堂上說的，用動物的腸子做成弦芯的線，用刀子劃開那緊緻的肌膚，外面的天空替著自己蓋下夜幕。

堂本光一的身體鍛鍊的很好，皮層之下沒有多少的脂肪。肉被堂本剛分門別類的包好，該冷藏的冷藏、冷凍的冷凍。將腸子取出，他會把他的腸子做成最完美的線弦，已經替他做好了琴身，以後他會一直陪著自己，沒人能在覬覦也沒人能在他面前想對他有任何想法。

他的血會變成最完美的顏料，他的骨頭是最好的琴架，以後提琴發出的聲音就是堂本光一對著堂本剛訴說的聲音。

跪在地上擦拭血跡，抹布上面有著大大小小的水滴落下，堂本剛放下了緊繃的心情，嘴角露出了笑。

堂本光一最喜歡開朗的堂本剛。

看著那顆放在一邊的頭顱，親吻上了那張嘴⋯⋯

ひとりじゃない⋯⋯


End file.
